


Library Passions

by Gillianlsteele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Library Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: **New Oneshot - Hermione has wolfish traits in this story** What happens when it's a few days before the moon and Hermione is alone and library with Remus





	

Hermione sat in the Hogwarts Library trying to do her Ancient Runes homework as her mind began to wander. It was only a couple of days until the full moon and she was feeling particularly irritable, emotional and worst of all horny. She knew what wanted, no, she knew what she needed. She needed him. She tried her best to push thoughts of the older, scarred professor running his rough over her body, his rough lips kissing and sucking on her skin, the feeling off his teeth sinking into her skin as he marked her.

Hermione inhaled raggedly as her eyes fluttered as she so desperately wanted to feel his hands back on her body.

As she let the images run through her head, she didn't notice Remus enter the library as he slipped away into the rows of books.

She continued to let her fantasies of her Professor run rampant through her mind, until a voice brought her back to reality.

"Mione? Mione?" Called the Ron's voice, but he got no response. "Maybe she's stunned from studying too much?"

"She was just fine Ronald until you interrupted me." She snapped.

"Errr, sorry just wanted to see if you were coming to the Great Hall for dinner that's all.

"Well if I wanted to come, don't you think I'd be there already?" She snapped again.

"Sorry." Mumbled Ron as he turned and headed off away from her.

"Is she coming?" Asked Harry, who stood across the room waiting for him.

"No" He grumbled.

"Don't take it personally Ron, it's coming up to the full moon, you know how she gets. Best just to leave her." Replied Harry as they walked out of the library leaving Hermione to herself and her books.

As the hours continued to pass the number of people in the library began to decline until all that was left was Madam Price and a handful of students including Seamus with whom she had been helping to tutor.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said to his friends as he walked over to her.

"Granger" He said as he sat down next to her as she continued to read. "Granger? Earth to Granger? Hello?" He said as she finished her current sentence and looked up to find Seamus sitting next to her.

"Seamus? What are you doing here I thought you'd be in the hall with the others." She said as Remus watched her as he walked down the aisle, his hand running softly over the books as he did.

"I'd love to be doing that, but got homework to finish since I don't really fancy spending time in detention.

Hermione smiled. "Fair Point." She replied. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"Nah almost done anyway lass. Just thought I'd come over, say hello you know."

Hermione smiled.

"Right, well better leave you to it then." Smiled Seamus as he headed back to his desk and grabbed his things

Hermione continued to read for another couple of minutes as the last few people left the library as she inhaled a familiar scent that captured her senses causing her head to snap up. With her senses on high alert her eyes began to dart around the room looking for owner of the scent, but she found nothing.

Hermione smirked as she got up from her desk and headed towards the scent.

"I can smell you wolf. Show yourself" She said as she smirked as began to move through the stacks, her eyes looking for any signs off movement.

"Mmmm, now what fun would that be?" He teased as he smiled. No I think I'd much rather find you myself. I can smell you witch." He muttered as he eyed from a few rows behind her. "You smell absolutely delicious. We can't wait until we can taste you" He said as he smirked as they etched closer together.

Remus could smell the young witch's arousal, smirking as he smelt how aroused she was. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Remus was getting closer; he could feel the anticipation building within him. He stopped at the end of the row and lent back against the side board as he chuckled softly. He could feel how close she was. He lay in wait as Hermione inhaled sharply as the strong scent of Remus hit her nose.

"I know your close Remus, why don't you come out and play, instead of hiding like a little pup." She smirked hoping it would rile him up as she came down the edge of the aisle Remus's hand shot out grabbing her and pulling her into him tightly.

"I see the puppy finally came out to play." She grinned as Remus's hand made its way to her neck as he gripped it and forced it back into him as Hermione smiled.

"You enjoy this don't you Professor, this close to the moon. You let Mooney out for a bit playtime, act out your deepest fantasies that you don't want the other Professors to know about." She said as she felt his growing length against her as Remus forced her neck back closer to him exposing her neck to him as she felt his tongue run over the exposed vein causing her shiver.

"Tell me what you want Miss Granger." He whispered into her ear as his hand remained on her throat while the other undid her shirt just enough so he could run his fingers and lips over her marking.

"I want you Professor."

"Tut, tut, tut. I thought you knew better than that Miss Granger." He said as he tightened his grip on her throat, causing her to gasp as she felt increased pleasure running through her body. "Now tell me what you want." He said as his hands ran down over her body catching her nipples as he did as a small moan emanated from Hermione as Remus smirked and spanked her as she yelped. "Uh, uh, uh." He said as he pulled her back into him. "Continue." He said as he teased her.

"I want you inside of me Professor. I want you to fill me. I want you to make passionate love to me, take me places I haven't been before. Please." She said desperately.

"Hmmm, is that what you want is it?" She said as his hands continued to explore teasing her as they did.

"Merlin, yes." She groaned as her eyes rolled as she shut them.

Remus smirked. "Well sometimes you don't always get what you want." He said as he released her and watched as she fell to the ground as he stood smirked.

"I thought you wanted me" She said confused.

"Oh I do, but I want you when you're right on the edge, begging for me to release you from your mortal coils, when you're ready to embrace your true nature." He said as he smirked as he backed up from her and headed out from the library where he ran into Ron and Harry.

"Harry, Ron. Some late night study?" He asked.

"Uh no Professor, looking for Hermione actually." Said Harry.

"Right, yes well I just saw her. She's a little on edge boys, a little unsatisfied…" He smiled softly

"We understand Professor we'll look after her." Said Harry as Lupin headed out of the library.

"Understood what. What does he mean unsatisfied and on edge, sounds like she's…." He said before Harry cut him off.

"No, no nothing like that. I don't want to know about that. Just get your facts right first and then distort them as you please alright."

"What in Merlin's name does that mean?" Asked Ron.

"It means just don't jump to conclusions without knowing all the facts alright."

"You're starting to sound like Hermione and I don't need another one of those alright, come on." He said as they headed off to find Hermione.


End file.
